Period 13: Shii-Chan's Diary
'Shii-Chan's Diary '''is the 13th chapter of the Zekkyou Gakkyuu series and 1st chapter in the volume 4 manga. Premise ''Tomoe feels left out whenever she's with her two friends but never says anything. Then one day she comes across a strange diary and convinces her friends to have a diary exchange, but soon a rift occurs between them. '' ''Who is to blame? '' ''Is it one of them or Shii-chan? '' Yomi's Introduction It's time for another screaming lesson, and today Yomi has a diary that someone let go of. She goes on to say something- only to stop short and say that the classes of terror are starting. Summary In class 5-3 a debate is beginning and everyone has to split into duo groups, but due to having two good friends Tomoe doesn't know where to go until she sees Yamada-san, a girl by herself. On her way over, Tomoe expresses her hatred of activities done in pairs since it always messes things up, and she observes her friends to realize it can't be helped; she's a third wheel between two girls who have been friends for ages. She wishes there was a fourth in their group though, so that she wouldn't be lonely anymore. After class the trio clean as a frustrated Tomoe listens to them go on about how their debate went when she suddenly bumps into something and knocks a book down. Initially the girls assume someone just forgot it until seeing how dirty it looks, causing Rie to remark that she remembered seeing a message board note about it. It said that it was used for a diary exchange in school, but it seemed that there was another person writing in it that nobody knew about. It sounds hard to believe, but many have claimed it is true. Tomoe thinks about this and realizes that with this notebook she could have her "fourth person" after all, and then she wouldn't feel as lonely, so she suggests they try using it as a diary exchange. Initially the girls are silent as she goes on to say they can use it to see if the rumors are true or not- and unable to pass up something so exciting, they soon agree. Delighted, Tomoe realizes that she can also use this to learn more about her friends. After a day or so passes, Tomoe gets the diary when it's her turn. She reads other the prior entries before expressing disappointment not seeing a fourth person yet, but she notices a few pages have been ripped out. Confused, she wonders who could have done it since it wasn't like that before. But she tries to focus on her own entry for the time being. The following day Tomoe sadly realizes that she forgot to write it and explains how she fell asleep in the middle of trying to think of something. But to her surprise, Yosshi claims there is something newly added when she looks through it. The entry complains about the recent Math pop quiz they took, and after Tomoe claims she didn't write that she wonders if it was the fourth person; just for their Math Teacher to announce a pop quiz after class starts. Initially Tomoe is startled as she remembers what the person wrote, and she wonders if they are capable of predicting the future. After school Tomoe expresses concern over this but Rie is excited and she eagerly thanks Tomoe for finding the diary before inviting the girls back to her place to read more. In the process, Yosshi finds herself being excluded and remains to herself, uninterested. Tomoe seems unaware of this, just happy to be included by now, and she attempts to ask Yosshi if she remembered her recorder so that they can practice for music class, due to what was written in the diary recently. After being ignored she expresses further confusion. The following day when everyone gets into pairs for debate, Yosshi and Rie partner like usual, and the disappointed Tomoe realizes that despite having Shii-chan now, it isn't actually a person. Of course having it wouldn't change her loneliness. After class she and Rie resume looking through the diary to see what's different and share a few laughs until they find a concerning entry that read "''Tomoe-chan fell during P.E. I wonder if she will be alright. It looked like it really hurt, I'm so worried about her!!" As the girls worriedly recall having P.E. that day, Tomoe mentally notes the difference in writing style for the entry. But Yosshi comes by and grabs the diary, reminding her friends to get ready. This suspicious response causes Tomoe concern once again. During the relay the girls are passing batons and Tomoe carefully tries to avoid injury when suddenly her ankle twists and she falls over. The teacher and Rie worriedly run over to her to see if she is okay, observing her bruise while she attempts to stand. She is shocked to see Yosshi smirking, and after being taken by the infirmary she confesses her worries to Rie, who initially doubted it until Tomoe mentioned the different handwriting. Considering she got hurt after Yosshi wrote it down, they grow quiet and realize that whatever is written in the diary will happen. Yosshi approaches with yet another concerning expression, and when Tomoe asks for the diary back she refuses, causing Rie to confront her suddenly. She demands an explanation for what she did to Tomoe, and Yosshi appears confused by this, claiming she didn't do anything. She confesses to being envious over how close they have gotten lately; but before she can clarify having nothing to do with the entry, Tomoe angrily tells her off before leaving, with an angered Rie following her and leaving a startled Yosshi behind. In this time, Tomoe realizes that they are no longer a Three-person group. Because she saw to it that they wouldn't be- she was the one who did this. She used Shii-chan to copy Yosshi's handwriting and made up the entry, making sure to purposely hurt herself during P.E. class knowing she could pin the blame her. It had hurt when she fell, but it was for a "good cause" and she only wishes she had the idea sooner. Now she doesn't need to worry about becoming a fourth-person group. The following day, Tomie sees that Yosshi returned the diary despite having no need to, but to kill a few minutes while waiting for Rie she decides to have a laugh and see if anything new was added. But to her surprise she finds that Shii-chan wrote "Those people have exluded me again. I'm left out again." Followed by another page, "I can't believe I made friends with those kinds of worthless people! I'm ashamed of myself!" Curiously, Tomoe sees that this is actually an old entry as its dated for 2005 and she asks Shii-chan what she may be trying to say, since they thought it predicted the future. She finds several more entries: "I finally decided to stay home since they're there. I can't forgive them for making fun of me.", along with "It's been a year since I've started this diary. I really want to take revenge for all the things they did to me. Yes, I've thought of something good." As she finds a final entry, Tomoe is terrified when she sees "In the diary, I wrote "Die!" and put it in their desk. Tomorrow... Just like my predictions, I will...". Not wanting to ready anymore, Tomoe slams the book shut and realizes that Shii-chan has been the owner of this diary, and with that they don't even need to do the exchange anymore. But just then it and some papers fall to the floor and she goes to pick them up, finding a horrendous picture of a girl that resembles her with a bloody head injury. She tries to figure out who would do this and quickly rips the book to shreds, suffering from a small breakdown as she starts seeing the picture in other places- only snapping out of it when she sees Yosshi standing nearby; hiding something behind her back. Tomoe attempts to confront her, but in a panic she runs away from Yosshi for fear of injury. Yosshi swiftly follows after her, relentless until they approach a row of stairs, and in her hurry to run away Tomoe's injury causes her to suddenly fall down the stairs and hit her head on something. As blood erupts from the injury, Yosshi and Rie scream in fright as she slowly loses consciousness. It is revealed that Yosshi hadn't been holding anything dangerous, but an apology she had planned on giving to Tomoe. Yomi's Epilogue Yomi makes her way through the hall as two girls gossip about the diary, saying it belonged to a dead girl. She wonders if Tomoe deserved her punishment for using people like this before showing it, now ripped up and bloody. It awaits a new friend and wonders if it will show up in the Readers school. Characters *Tomoe Miura *Yamada *Yosshi *Rie *Teacher Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Vol 4 Category:Manga Category:Chapters